


The Unseen

by jdc6



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blindness, F/F, Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdc6/pseuds/jdc6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has been blind ever since her accident 3 years ago. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of her life she is getting her sight back, but Korra is about to find out the horrible truth about what has been really going on when no one thinks she can see.<br/>A one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few corrections and made a tumbler just to post up my cover pic. Wasn't sure how to post it on here. Link is in the bottom. I have also been thinking about posting up a chapter that contains the lost pages from the journal but am unsure. A version of this story and other scary stories will be published in my new horror book coming out.

“Okay Korra, I am going to unwrap the bandages.” The doctor spoke.

Dr. Tenzin grabbed the wrap and began to unravel it. He gently peeled away the white cotton bandages and revealed two beautiful eyes.

I looked around the room adjusting to the new light that surrounded me.

The room began to get into focus. I was in a hospital room a white room with medical supplies and a bed, standing in front of me was my doctor who was tall, bald, and had a small beard.

“Doctor, I…I can see!” I cried.

_It had been three years since I could see. I was in an accident that took my vision. I had been out late after having a wonderful dinner with my boyfriend at the time, Mako, when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and struck me on the driver’s side._

_Next thing I know I wake up at a hospital bandages covering my eyes I had no idea that I had lost my sight. Not until the doctor came in and informed me. I never cried so hard in my life._

_That day cost me my sight and eventually my love life. Mako and I couldn’t sustain our relationship. We ended it mutually and remained good friends._

_I had been on the donor list for three years. Waiting for someone to donate their eyes. It was last week when I got the call that I would finally get my wish._

“Excellent Korra. It may take time for your eyes to adjust if you have any problems just let me know.” Dr. Tenzin smiled.

“Yes sir.” I gave a salute.

“You’ll probably have to stay a few days in the hospital here to recover but after that you should be ready to leave then.” Tenzin smiled.

The doctor left and I smiled to myself thinking about how I have gotten a second chance.

I quickly fell back asleep.

It was late at night when I woke up. I couldn’t help it I wanted to look at the stars it had been such a long time.

I got up and headed outside and took a seat on a bench in the hospital garden. The moon, the stars it was all incredible.

I shut my eyes for a second and took a deep breathe.

When I opened my eyes I was somewhere else I was no longer in the hospital garden but on a familiar street.

All of a sudden I see a tan woman walking a dog. She is wearing a blue shirt and grey sweats. She has a white fury dog and the woman she is using the dog like a seeing eye dog. The woman she…she looks just like me.

“What’s going on?” I scream.

I begin to freak out

And as quickly as it happened it stopped.

I got up and went back to my room.

 _“My eyes must be playing tricks on me. That’s it. It’s all a trick. I’m just tired. It’s 3 am after all.”_ I think to myself.

In the morning I got up and looked around the room. I stopped the nurse and asked to speak to Dr. Tenzin.

“Yes, Korra?” Tenzin spoke.

“Yes, um Doctor. Last night I went for a walk and I could have sworn I saw something that wasn’t there.” I muttered.

“Yes, that’s to be expected actually your eyes are still adjusting Korra. Sometimes you may think you see something but I assure you its normal.” The doctor reassured me.

“Oh-okay.” I answered hesitantly.

The doctor left as a nurse arrived she wore yellow scrubs, had dark skin, and green eyes. Opal Beifong was a nurse at Republic General she had brought me my meal and smiled.

I looked up at her and beamed. “Thanks Opal.”

“No problem Korra.” The nurse responded.

As the young lady took her leave I took my spoon to dig into my pudding when all of a sudden…

It happened again.

This time the woman was standing in front of a big beautiful fountain it resembled the one in downtown Republic City a place I haven’t visited in three years.

The woman who bared an uncanny resemblance to me threw a quarter into the fountain it appeared as if she was making a wish.

And again just like that it was over.

I shivered. “It’s okay, it’s normal right?”

The next day I decided it was time to head on home. I was sure the hospital was what was causing my crazy flashes or visions.

I figured when I’d get home I could rest.

I went to my apartment and was welcomed by a loud bark. Before I looked at the source the only thing I could do was smile. “Naga.” I greeted.

When I looked up at my former seeing eye dog my mouth dropped. It was the same dog from my visions.

“It’s just a coincidence.” I mutter to myself.

“A hot shower would do me some good.”

I head into the bathroom and get into the shower I start to shampoo my hair then soon I needed to rinse my hair when I looked up I noticed a hole in the ceiling above my shower.

“What the fuck?”

I get on the edge of the tub/shower and get a closer look.

“This hole, it was drilled. Someone drilled a hole in my shower.” I say horrified.

I stumble out and fall flat on the ground hitting my head.

I glance up rubbing my aching temple and see not one, not two, but what appears to be 30-40 different drilled holes.

“Oh my god.” I quickly grab my robe and slip it on as I rush out. I look around and there are hundreds of drilled holes in the ceiling. And worse when I reach the bedroom I notice something that was absolutely more terrifying than the holes drilled above me.

In the corner of my room there was a cot, a small bed, I never placed in my apartment there was a pillow and a blanket. On the side of that was a journal and a change of clothes that clearly didn’t belong to me.

“Some…Some…Someone was living in my home with me and staying in my room and I didn’t even notice!”

I became instantly frightened and grabbed my phone and dialed 911. I grabbed a bat from my old college days and settled in a corner to afraid to even move.

As I waited for the police it happened again.

Flashes of me changing in my bedroom though this time it appears to be from a strange angle as if someone is watching me from above.

Then another starts and I am in the tub washing myself but this one appears as if the person is peering in from the bathroom door.

The last one starts and I am sleeping in my bed it appears to be late at night and I see a hand stretch out in front of me clasping onto my hands then gently brushing their hand against my check.

I cry and scream. Just as the police burst in.

A few hours later I’m sitting in Police Chief Beifong’s office shaking like a leaf.

If I wasn’t scared shitless right now I’d probably wonder if her and Opal are related.

The Chief walks in and hands me over the same journal from my apartment.

“I’m sorry you have to be here kid, it seems though you had some sick stalker that took advantage of your loss of sight. I tell you the things this person did it was just sick.” Beifong says.

“I want to press charges. Now!” I scream.

“I’m telling you this one was some piece of work apparently and had been watching you for the past three years.” She continues.

“Read the journal kid and then I’m going need to take it in for evidence make sure you bring it back I think your gonna want to read it.” The Chief says as she leaves her office.

I get up and head over to Mako’s place. He wished he could be there for my surgery but he had an undercover assignment somewhere in the middle of nowhere and couldn’t come.

I took his spare keys and opened up his apartment door. I flopped right on Mako’s couch and open up the journal as I shivered with fear.

I had no idea what I would find out but I had to know.

**_March 1 st 2012_ **

_I had been out on a walk trying to clear my head when I saw her. She was standing by a huge water fountain holding onto a quarter for dear life. She had her eyes closed. The light reflecting off the water gave her a beautiful glow. I knew I had to speak to her._

_As I approached her she quickly turned around._

_“Whose there?” She asked._

_How could this be? I was standing right in front of her and she couldn't see me._

_It was at that moment I realized she was blind._

_I admit I took pity on her. I didn’t want to intrude and felt great sadness for the girl._

**_March 20 th _ **

_I was out again headed to a local coffee shop to get a quick cup when I saw the girl again with a young man with spikey hair._

_I tried my best not to listen in on their conversation all I wanted was to head back to work with my coffee in hand. But I couldn’t help it. I was too close to them as the only table available was next to the couple._

_He brought her to a public place and told her it wasn’t going to work out. “What an ass.”_

_She just recently lost her sight. In some sort of car accident. She put on a brave face and agreed claiming it was a mutual break up, but I knew better._

_She couldn’t hide the tears that flowed the moment he left._

**_April 2 nd _ **

_Korra... that’s the mystery girl’s name. I found out today. She had been walking down the street; cane in hand when she fell. I was in the area headed to work when I saw her. I rushed to her aide and introduced myself._

_She said her name was Korra._

**_May 18 th _ **

_I had another long day I felt very hungry so I went to a noodle shop  and there she was... Korra. This time she wasn’t alone she had a seeing eye dog with her. I became curious as to what her life is like. She seemed so sad the few times I have seen her._

_I couldn’t help it. I followed her. I wanted to know what life was like for her. I was **JUST** curious **THAT'S ALL!**_

**_May 19 th _ **

_I couldn’t help it . I followed her home. Yesterday I merely followed her around town. I have always found many things fascinating. I just wanted to see how she was capable of functioning in her day to day life._

_I stood for a bit outside her window I couldn’t see much though._

**_July 15 th _ **

_Korra is the most amazing person I have ever meet. She is very sweet and kind. The other day I saw her offer her bus seat to an elderly woman upon her insistence._

_She helps out at a community center for the blind and even works with blind children on occasion!!!_

_She is so funny and her dog Naga is so friendly and wonderful. The other day while waiting for Korra to leave her apartment I gave her a treat as Korra ordered her to wait outside for her. She even let me pet her!!!_

**_November 12 th _ **

_I have rented the apartment above Korra. To keep a closer eye on her and protect her. The other day a man attempted to mug Korra and hurt her. Of course I interfered._

_I handed back her belongings. She was roughed up a bit and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let go._

_I…I think I am in love with her._

**_December 25 th _ **

_Korra was alone. Why? I wondered for a bit till I heard through the thin floors that Mako was working as usual and Korra’s parents couldn’t make it._

_A shame they have such a wonderful person in their lives yet they choose to ignore her._

_Don’t worry my love I’m here. You and I will never have to be alone again._

**_January 1 st 2013 _ **

_Happy new years Korra._

_Sometimes I imagine holding you. I wish I could just talk to you in person ,but the truth is I think I prefer you this way. I can’t lose you. I’ll always be with you. Watching and waiting. One day you’ll get your sight back and one day will be together when we’re both ready. Until then I’ll continue to watch through the holes I made._

A few pages were ripped out…

**_January 8 th 2015 _ **

_I’m sick Korra… very sick. Doctors don’t know yet how much time I have left. I got cancer. This is why I couldn’t wait anymore. I approached you, asking you out on a date._

_You refused._

_I walked up to you on your walk with Naga and asked you out for coffee ,you said no. I haven’t cried that hard since I LOST MY PARENTS._

_I love you Korra and I’m not letting us go over a little disagreement. Besides since I moved in we’ve been having amazing dinners together, listening to the radio, sleeping side by side and on the rare occasions when you drink too much and pass out we make love._

_Your body is amazing after seeing it from above and in the same room for so long I knew I had to have you._

**_February 19 th _ **

_This is my last entry the truth is I’m a goner. It’s time for you to move on sweetheart. I love you so much. I’d do anything for you. Which is why I am making your wish come true._

_That night we first met remember at the fountain. You wished for your sight back. That’s what I’m going to give you my love… your sight back._

_I’ll gladly give you my eyes so that you can finally see how much I love you Korra. I have watched you for so long even when I’m not with you I STILL SEE YOU!!! Your image, your moments are forever imprinted into my eyes. My green eyes._

_And even though I’ll be gone. I’ll still be able to watch over you. Forever...Take care my love._

_Eternally yours,_

_Asami Sato_

_...._

I put the journal down and all I could do was scream…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Here is a link to the cover pic I made! Check out my other stories such as Erinyes. As usual I will update my fics when I can. Thanks
> 
> http://jdc6.tumblr.com/


End file.
